


Вот это поворот

by alba_longa



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa
Summary: — Это не свидание, — отрезала Шоу, — мы на задании.— Все равно что-то вроде, — настаивала Рут.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Keep Swinging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352814) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> Огромная благодарность моим бетам, Luchenza и tal_ch, за помощь в работе над текстом, организаторам феста, а так же замечательному автору kesdax =)  
> Переведено на Femslash Secret Santa 2017
> 
> I would like to thank Luchenza and tal_ch for beta-reading and two very good persons for hosting Femslash Secret Santa 2017. And special thanks to kesdax for her incredible works!

— Итак… Как вы познакомились? — задала вопрос Тина, их номер.  
— Ну… — Шоу сомневалась, что фраза «там были электрошокер, утюг и обещание пыток в дальнейшем» сойдет за подходящий ответ. С другой стороны… Тина и ее жена были свингерами, возможно, их такое заводит даже больше, чем ее саму.  
— На работе. — Рут взяла ее под руку. Шоу не сопротивлялась только потому, что они работали под прикрытием, изображая супружескую пару. (Шоу собиралась прибить Финча после. И Джона. И, может, еще Фаско — просто на всякий случай. Но не Медведя. Медведя она не тронет.) И не потому, что ей было приятно, вовсе нет.  
— И чем же вы занимаетесь… Вероника? — продолжила Тина.  
_Вероника._ Шоу поморщилась. Разреши Рут заняться легендой, и она выберет наиболее близкий к «истине» вариант для прикрытия. _Ага, конечно._  
— Я работаю на ЦРУ, — обыденным тоном произнесла Рут, то есть Вероника.  
Шоу впилась в нее взглядом.  
— Мисс Гроувз, — возмущенно предупредил Гарольд по общему каналу связи. Шоу тут же представила, как он состроил недовольную гримасу, сидя перед компьютером на заброшенной станции метро, в безопасности и далеко от нелепостей человеческого общения.  
— ЦРУ? — неловко переспросила Тина.  
— Она пошутила, — вместо Рут ответила Шоу, впиваясь пальцами в ее руку и заставляя замолчать.  
— О. — Теперь Тина казалась еще более сбитой с толку.  
— На самом деле, — сказала Рут, — я занимаюсь информационными технологиями. Однако работа в жестоком деловом мире со всеми его секретами и ударами исподтишка сильно напоминает то, чем занимается ЦРУ.  
— Понятно. — Тина не выглядела убежденной и, развернувшись, с некоторым беспокойством обратилась к Шоу:  
— А что насчет вас, Сэм?  
Ей очень хотелось сказать что-то вроде «грабитель банков на полставки», но Финч все слышал, и слова Рут его обеспокоили. Поэтому Шоу выбрала наиболее безопасный вариант и пробормотала, не обращая внимания на ухмылку Рут:  
— Я работаю в Мэсис*.  
Тина благоразумно — как для ее собственного здоровья, так и для душевного равновесия Шоу — никак это не прокомментировала и удалилась на кухню за новой порцией выпивки.  
— Так мило, — произнесла Рут, сильнее прижимаясь к Шоу, когда их номер оказался вне зоны слышимости.  
— Что именно? — процедила Шоу сквозь стиснутые зубы. Оглядевшись и удостоверившись, что на них никто не смотрит, она вытащила руку из хватки Рут.  
— Ты и я, — нежно протянула Рут, — на свидании.  
— Это не свидание, — отрезала Шоу, — мы на задании.  
— Все равно что-то вроде, — настаивала Рут.  
Шоу открыла рот, пытаясь возразить, но тут ее прервал Гарольд:  
— Позвольте напомнить вам обеим, что наш злоумышленник наверняка появится на этом мероприятии.  
Замечание заставило Шоу закатить глаза. Как будто она забыла, почему торчит субботним вечером на идиотской тусовке, да еще и в компании _Рут_.  
— Ваша первоочередная задача находиться как можно ближе к мисс Шарп.  
— Хм, Финч, — произнесла Шоу, — ты же в курсе, что мы на вечеринке свингеров, так?  
— Разумеется, — ответил Гарольд таким тоном, словно она была полной дурой, — именно поэтому вы вместе с мисс Гроувз изображаете пару. А сейчас я бы предложил вам наконец приступить к согласованным действиям.  
Шоу тяжело вздохнула, пытаясь скрыть раздражение, когда Рут снова взяла ее под руку.  
— Может, нам следует… — начала было Рут.  
Шоу сразу же поняла по плотоядному взгляду, к чему она клонит, и твердо сказала:  
— Нет.  
Впрочем, отвернувшись от Рут, она разозлилась еще больше, рассматривая другие пары на вечеринке Тины Шарп. Некоторые из них просто болтали о чем-то своем, но две парочки активно целовались, издавая омерзительные звуки, которые скорее подошли бы для озвучки порнофильма.  
— Ну же, Сэм, — сладко произнесла Рут, — ради миссии.  
Шоу сузила глаза, ни на мгновение не поверив ее дурацкой улыбке.  
Тина вернулась с кухни и, протянув им обеим по бутылке пива, быстро вернулась к своей жене. Наблюдая за их приглушенной беседой и подозрительными взглядами, обращенными на нее и на Рут, Шоу пробормотала:  
— Сомневаюсь, что они купились на нашу историю, Финч.  
Перед тем, как отправить их на задание, Гарольд провел небольшое расследование. Тина и ее жена были широко известны среди нью-йоркских свингеров и использовали Фейсбук и другие социальные сети для организации небольших вечеринок. Финчу не составило труда сделать для Шоу и Рут фейковые странички. Якобы они переехали из Чикаго, где были довольно популярными свингерами, несколько месяцев назад. Все для того, чтобы им было проще влиться в компанию...  
Только сейчас его затея не казалась такой уж удачной.  
— Финч? — спросила Шоу, наблюдая за Тиной и ее женой, целенаправленно двигавшихся к ним. У нее было предчувствие, что их сейчас выставят за дверь.  
— Ну, — произнес Гарольд, — _ради миссии_...  
Шоу вздохнула. Похоже, что сегодня всё было на стороне Рут. Едва устояв перед искушением закатить глаза при виде широкой ухмылки, придававшей Рут глуповатый вид, Шоу поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала ее. И вот теперь ничто не могло сравниться с ее ошалевшим, почти опьяненным выражением лица.  
Не будучи человеком, хоть сколько-нибудь зависимым от эмоций, Шоу почти мгновенно отстранилась, едва успев отметить, какие мягкие у Рут губы и как сильно пахнет ее парфюм на столь близком расстоянии. Шоу удивилась, испытывая что-то сродни нежеланию останавливаться.  
Несмотря на краткость поцелуя, было похоже, что Тина и ее жена купились. Они быстро сделали вид, что направлялись к группе беседующих в дальнем конце комнаты.  
— Ни слова, — предупредила Шоу, развернувшись к Рут. Лишняя болтовня была ни к чему.  
Рут все еще выглядела ошеломленной. Шоу не могла поверить, что ей понадобилось так много времени, чтобы догадаться: самый простой и эффективный способ заткнуть Рут — залепить ей поцелуй.  
Шоу фыркнула, что вывело Рут из ступора.  
— А что? — она неловко прокашлялась и затем торопливо отхлебнула из бутылки.  
— Если бы я не знала точно, — произнесла Шоу, придвигаясь к ней и наслаждаясь, что в кои-то веки _Рут_ смущенно поежилась, — я бы сказала, что миссия была под угрозой.  
Как и следовало ожидать, Рут не удостоила ее ответом.

**Author's Note:**

> * По всей видимости, имелась в виду известная сеть розничной торговли [Macy's](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Macy%E2%80%99s), где Шоу работала в начале четвертого сезона.


End file.
